1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to a print-cutting system and more specifically to a print-cutting system responsive to image content of the print to cut the print based on image content of the print.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Custom-printed products are commercially available in many standard shapes and forms (e.g. vendors print personal photographs and cut them into custom puzzles, greeting cards, wall-art, calendars, labels, etc.). A typical print-cutting system uses trim blades, dies, lasers, or other similar methods to incise (or perforate) each sheet in various places to create the desired forms.
Traditional print-cutting systems typically use the same pattern to cut all sheets in a single run. In some instances conventional print-cutting systems can change patterns one or more times during a single run. While the cut-patterns on such systems may be changed on during a single run, the patterns are typically not linked to the actual images disposed on the sheets (e.g. puzzles are routinely made from photographs, but the shapes of the pieces do not relate to the specific content captured in each photo). As a result, conventional print-cutting systems are typically not responsive to image content when configuring the cut pattern to be used to cut the sheet on which the image is disposed.